Songbird
thumb|300px"Songbird, Songbird fliegt im Wind! Wirft herab das böse Kind. 'Treibt ein Kind es all zu arg, wirft er es in seinen Sarg" ―Kinderreim "Der wahre Patriot hat nichts vor dem Songbird zu befürchten" ―Plakat in Columbia leftDer Songbird ist ein mechanisches Vogelwesen, welches ursprünglich für die Verteidigung und den Schutz Columbias vorgesehen war. Später wird er Wächter des Monument Tower, in dem Elizabeth gefangen gehalten wird. Er gehört zu den einflussreichsten Charakteren in BioShock Infinite. Konstruktion Der Songbird ist ein synthetisches Lebewesen und wurde von Fink Manufacturing entworfen und gebaut. Sein Skelett ist mechanisch, jedoch sind in ihm künstliche Organe verbaut, welche ihn am Leben halten. Dies beweisen diverse Blaupausen sowie die Fink MFG Forschungslabore bzw. die Abteilung Prägungsstudien. Die Technologie basiert, wie die meisten Fink Produkte auf Rissen bzw. das was Fink und seine Arbeiter durch die Risse sehen und stehlen können. Jeremiah Fink beschreibt seine Sichtung als "Kreuzung zwischen Mensch und Maschine, perfekt in einem vereint". Fink sammelte durch die Risse diverse Blaupausen, Zeichnungen und Forschungen über die Big Daddys wodurch er Kontakt zu Yi Suchong aufnahm. Wie man in "Burial at See Episode 2" erfährt , hatte Dr.Suchong am Ende der Episode das Plasmid für die Prägung eines Big Daddys auf eine Little Sister fertig gestellt ,d.h. mit Yi Suchong, gelang es Fink den Songbird und die Big Daddys zu erschaffen. Um das Plasmid auszulösen muss jedoch eine Reiz auf das geprägte Wesen ausgeübt werden , z.B. das Lied von Songbird, das Bedrohen einer Little Sister oder der Satz " Would you kindly..."(zu deutsch: Wärst du so freundlich).Dieser letzte Satz deutet darauf hin , dass Atlas das Plasmid der Prägung auch benutzt hatte und es auf Jack angewand hatte um ihn unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie versuchten durch Experimente mit Tieren, wie Gorillas und Hunden, eine künstliche Mutter-Kind-Bindung zu schaffen welche jedoch alle scheiterten. Das Ziel war Elizabeth auf den Songbird zu prägen. Dies blieb jedoch erfolglos, genauso sowie Hypnose oder Versuche, den Songbird auf Umgebungsreize, die mit Elizabeth bzw. direkt mit Elizabeth zu tun haben, zu stimulieren. Als Beschützer der Stadt diente der Songbird jedoch hervorragend. Bei einem Kampf gegen Vox Populi Anhänger stürzte er in Elizabeths Gefängnis auf Monument Island, sein Beatmungsschlauch wurde dabei von seinem Schnabel getrennt. Elizabeth sah ihn und schloß aus Mitleid den Schlauch wieder an. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Songbird Elizabeth wie seine eigene Tochter behandelte und sie unter allen Umständen beschützen würde. Yi Suchong vermutete, dass die Antwort auf diese Bindung in der DNA läge und eine Haarprobe ihm dabei helfen würde, die Big Daddys auf die Little Sisters zu prägen. Songbirds mechanischer und technischer Aufbau ist dem eines Big Daddys ähnlich, beispielsweise bei den wechselnden Farben der Augen: Grün bedeutet keine Gefahr, gelb/orange in neutralen Situationen. Die Farbe rot bedeuetet Gefahr, bzw. dass der Big Daddy feindlich gesinnt ist. Der Songbird kann wie die Big Daddys nicht sprechen, sondern nur stöhnende oder kreischende Geräusche von sich geben. Seine einzigen Waffen sind seine Hände und Füße, welche mit scharfen Krallen versehen sind. Seine enorme Größe und starke Panzerung machen ihn so zu einem schweren und wendigen Gegner. Geschichte thumb|Songbird im Sturzflug während eines Angriffes Als der Songbird begann Elizabeth zu beschützen bzw. sie in ihrem Turm zu bewachen, wurde der Songbird in Elizabeths Kindheit eine Art Freund. Er brachte ihr Bücher, Essen und Getränke. Er war nicht nur Beschützer, sondern auch ein Fürsorger oder Ersatztvater, wie Rosalind Lutece es in dem Voxophon "Ein besserer Vater" erwähnt. Als Kind sah Elizabeth selbst den Songbird als Freund und Helfer. Als sie jedoch älter wurde und sich im Teenageralter befand, begann sie ihn zu hassen, da er in ihren Augen ihr Gefängniswärter war. Als Elizabeth mit Booker DeWitt aus dem Turm flüchtet, ist der Songbird lediglich darauf programmiert sie wieder in den Turm bzw. nach Comstock House zurückzubringen. Dabei nimmt er keine Rücksicht auf seine Umwelt und zerstört alles, was ihn bei der Suche behindert. Der Songbird reagiert bzw. ist auf gewisse Tonfolgen programmiert, die aus einer mechanischen Orgel in Elizabeths Turm auf Monument Island und an verschiedenen Orten Columbias verbaut sind. Ertönt ein bestimmter Ton, so reagiert der Songbird und fliegt zu dem Signal. ''BioShock Infinite'' : Hauptartikel: BioShock Infinite ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' : Hauptartikel: Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Als Elizabeth die Fink MFG Forschungslabore betritt um für Suchong eine Haarprobe zu finden, findet sie im Bereich der "Prägungsstudien" heraus, wie sie auf Songbird geprägt wurde. Als sie einen Raum mit einem Filmprojektor betritt und sich den Film ansieht, sieht sie, wie die Bindung zwischen ihr und dem Songbird zustande kam: Er fiel bei einem Kampf in ihren Turm, dabei riss sein Sauerstoffschlauch ab. Elizabeth brachte ihn wieder an und dank ihr überlebte Songbird. Dadurch entstand schliesslich ihre Bindung. Zudem findet sie einen Prototyp des Songbirds, der auf einen Film gerrichtet ist. Dieser sollte ihn dazu verleiten, Elizabeth zu akzeptieren und eine Bindung herzustellen. Die Wissenschaftler versuchten auch, durch Pheromone und Chemie eine Mutter-Kind-Bindung zu erzeugen. Galerie 'Konzepte und Sonstiges' Elizabeth_and_Him_art.jpg|Elizabeth und Songbird BioShockInfiniteHim.jpg|Songbird und Elizabeth auf der Titelseite des Magazins "Game Informer" vom Oktober 2010 Cover_close-upDESIGN04-300x425.png|Offizielles alternativ Cover für BioShock Infinite Songbird propaganda 0.jpg|Propaganda Poster der Gründer Happy-Holidays-480x672.jpg|Fröhliche Weihnachten mit einem Songbird Plüschtier Songbird_BI_plushie-581x289-1.jpg|Songbird Plüschtier (erhältlich im Irrational Games Store) Rivalscover_final_cmyk.jpg|Artwork mit Booker Infinite_le_guide.jpg|Songbird auf dem Brady Games Lösungsbuch BigSB.jpg|Zeichnung des Songbird Tumblr_mltp9cPz2l1snlt0no1_1280.jpg|Sehr frühe Version des "Mothman" oder Mottenman als Vorlage zum Songbird BIUSSongbirdStatue1.png|22 cm hohe Songbird Statue aus der Ultimate Songbird Edition Him&E.jpg|Songbird und Elizabeth auf der "PAX Eeast" Tumblr_mkzto9H9Un1s11vqao4_1280.jpg|Konzept Zeichnung mit Songbird als Elizabeths "Ersatzvater" BSI - PraiseSongbird.png|Propaganda Plakat 9888d79c0e7013344a438ff2842baf8f19f8d4fe.jpg|Songbird auf einer Steam Sammelkarte von BioShock Infinite 66598e2c2ecd2baeb577e28a313a2348.JPG|Die Ultimate Songbird Edition !umblr_n1mykzmchd1qdqlkxo3_1280.jpg|Concept Art von Songbird !tumblr_n1mykzmchd1qdqlkxo4_1280.jpg|Concept Art von Songbird !tumblr_n1mykzmchd1qdqlkxo1_12802.jpg|Concept Art von Songbird !tumblr_n1mykzmchd1qdqlkxo1_1280.jpg|Concept Art von Songbird !Untitled2.png|Plüschfigur von Songbird 'Songbird im Spiel' ' Songbird.jpg|Songbird in der E3 Demo 2010 Him (Demo).png|Songbird in der E3 Demo 2010 E32011Songbird2.png|Songbird im Gameplay Trailer 2011 auf der E3 E32011Songbird5.png|Songbird im Gameplay Trailer 2011 auf der E3 E32011Songbird7.png|Songbird verfolgt Booker Her_only_Companion.JPG|Songbird Plüschtier Swoopsongbird.jpg|Songbird am Monument Tower Eyecrack.jpg|Songbird´s Auge bricht unter Wasserdruck JTdvIv95MhCEV.jpeg|Zerstört die Brücke auf der Flucht aus dem Monument Tower Launchtrailer SONGBIRD PRIN.jpg|Songbird zerstört ein Hovercraft Songbirdcloudsky.jpg|Elizabeth öffnet einen Riss zu Songbird Closeitcloseit.jpg|und schließ ihn wieder Songbirddefensesystem.png|Die Codierung mit der Songbird befehligt wird 2013-05-21 00023.jpg|Elizabeth hält Songbird auf Songbirdtalons.jpg|Songbird´s Krallen 10228963803_6d0b7213f1.jpg|Songbird greift Booker an 2013-03-31_00061.jpg|Songbird entführt Elizabeth nach Deren Aufgabe um Booker zu retten Airshipsongbird.jpg|Songbird greift die First Lady an Songbirdonzeppelin_d60o98j.png|Elizabeth zähmt Songbird, der nun an Ihrer und Bookers Seite kämpft 2013-04-01_00803.jpg|Songbird stirbt Drownedsongbird.jpeg|Songbird Tod Songbird_structure.jpg|Prototyp des Songbird ' Video Bioshock Infinite - Songbird call song|Songbird Rufton Bioshock Infinite Songbird Quotes|Songbirds kreischen BioShock Infinite Mighty Songbird patrols the skies!-0|Kinetoskop Songbird imprinting on subject|Songbird wird auf Elizabeth geprägt Songbird's Training Video|Songbirds "Prägungs Film" Trivia *In der Beta-Fassung des Spiels hieß der Songbird noch Him. Ob dies nur ein Platzhalter oder wirklich sein Name war ist unbekannt. *Es gab während der Entwicklung zahlreiche Konzepte der Kreatur. Darunter eine riesige mechanische Eule (Owlman), eine mechanische Motte (Mothman) sowie einen mechanischen Falken (Name unbekannt). *Songbirds Geräusche im ersten Gameplay von BioShock Infinite haben Ähnlichkeiten mit denen eines Rosies, einem sogenannten Big Daddy aus dem Spiel Bioshock/Bioshock 2. *Während der Klavierszene von Kyle Fitzpatrick in BioShock, sowie im Level von Fontain Futuristics in BioShock 2 hört man Hintergrundgeräusche die denen von Songbird während seines Todes ähneln. Jedoch ist ein Zusammenhang eher unwahrscheinlich da die selben Geräusche in BioShock 2 acht Jahre später auch noch zu hören sind. Vielmehr haben die Entwickler für Songbird einfach nur bereits bestehende Audiodateien verwendet (zuvor bereits geschehen bei den Lauten eines Alpha Serien Big Daddies) *In der Ultimate Songbird Edition ist eine aus Kunststoff gefertigte Figur des Songbirds. Die Edition wurde nach Release zwischen 139,95 € und 200,00 € (je nach Plattform) gehandelt. Die Figur alleine erzielte zeitweise jedoch schon höhere Preise. *Im DLC Kampf in den Wolken zu BioShock Infinite kann man sich für 1.500,00 $ eine lebensgroße Songbird Statue kaufen, welche dann im Museum von Columbia an der Decke hängt. *Durch die von Lutece erschaffenen Risse konnte sich Fink mit Yi Suchong aus Rapture, über die gemeinsamen Forschungserfolge austauschen. Daraus entstanden in Rapture letztlich die Big Daddies und in Columbia der Songbird. Songbird kann somit also als Vorbild für die Big Daddies gesehen werden. en: Songbird fr: Songbird es:Songbird Kategorie:Charaktere aus BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Die Gründer